Let's Go Fishing!
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: Axel is ordered by Xemnas to take Demyx and Larxene somewhere to get them out of his hair. Of course Roxas and Zexion have to come along too. Something bad is just bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did I'd be busy making Birth by sleep, Coded and 358/2 days! (Which I can't wait for..!) Yay :) _

_Authors Note: My dad always takes my brother, sister and me fishing. I get uber seasick. Gah, I hate fishing. And so this fic was born! Okay, not really, but yeah.._

**----x;;**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we th-"

"Be quiet damnit!"

Demyx pouted. But I'm bored and Zexy won't talk to me. He stuck his tongue out at said person.

"I'm only ignoring you because you're annoying. And I'm_ trying _to read.. And my name's NOT Zexy!"

From the drivers seat Axel sighed. We'll be there soon. I've got the perfect spot, and besides, stop arguing or you'll wake Roxas up and he'll be cranky.

From the backseat Larxene rolled her eyes. "I agree with Demyx"

"First time for everything"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm bored"

"Lets play I-Spy!"

"NO!"

Pout.

Stirring.

Sigh.

Whistle.

Poke.

Shouting.

Page turning.

Clicks.

Snores.

More are we there yets.

Yes.. this had definitely been a _long _drive.

Too long, Axel decided. Who's idea was it to go fishing anyway?

Well.. it was the superiors actually, to get Demyx and Larxene out of the way for a few days. Of course Roxas had just BEGGED to come along, and Axel didn't have the heart pun! To say no. And then somehow Zexion had been dragged along. He was sure this had something to do with Demyx, who was now making faces to passer-bys from his place in the backseat. Poor Zexion, getting stuck in between a hyper-active Demyx and an annoyed Larxene. Somewhere between all the madness Roxas had managed to fall asleep.

"Lucky midget" mumbled Axel

"Who you calling a midget!"

Errr…

**----x;;**

After another 2 hours of driving (plus half an hour from when Demyx had gotten sick and they had to stop and clean the car) they had arrived at the place where they would be camping. Yes camping, because not only had Axel been sucked into taking them fishing, he had been told to keep them entertained for three days. Anyway, the spot was actually a caravan which Axel had stol- err, Brought for their visit. It was located near the beach which was where they would set there boat off to go fishing.

Roxas, Larxene and Demyx ran into the caravan and straight away began arguing over who would have the top bunk. Axel sighed. Did those three have to fight about **everything? **He guessed so. Although, knowing Larxene, she'd probably roll off the bed and kill herself during the night.

"Serves her right" mumbling Axel intertwining into there argument. "Ok, since none of you can decide, and there's only two top bunk, Zexion can sleep on top of one, then Demyx below him. Then I'll sleep on top of the other bunk with Roxas below me. Larxene can have the single bed. Fair enough?"

The arguing continued and Demyx attempted to sweet talk his way onto the top instead of Zexion. Zexion wasn't budging.

Axel sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Ok, you three –point at Larxene, Demyx and Roxas- are going to go to the beach and muck around. **Without **killing anyone. Zexion stay with me and we'll unpack."

Demyx ran Roxas raced to the beach while Larxene mumbled something about suntans.

**-----x;;**

After about an hour of unpacking (You have NO idea how much luggage Larxene could fit into Axel's small car) Axel and Zexion made there way to the beach.

Axel sighed in relief at seeing Larxene buried with sand up to her neck and screaming for help. As you could guess he gave none.

Roxas wasn't pulling pranks or mauling someone to death so all was good there.

Demyx was splashing around in the water and yelling "Dance water, dance I tell you! Mwahaha!" earning strange looks from passerby's.

Zexion meanwhile was setting up a beachchair to begin reading his book. Again.

Axel thought about what he wanted to do. Water? Hello! Fire. No, water wouldn't be anygood. He's have to stay away from that for a while. Build a sandcastle? Psh, boring.

"The picked the wrong guy for this" Muttered Axel

"Hey! You stole my line, got it memorized! Bellowed Demyx from behind Axel.

"You just stole his!" Laughed Roxas bouncing (yes bouncing) over.

"I hate you all!" Shouted Larxene from her burial place

"Lets get 'er!" Grinned Axel, chucking a ball of sand at Larxene.

Zexion rolled his eyes from his place on the beach chair. Juvenile Fools

**----x;;**

Later that night, after the incident with Axel trying to cook the barbeque and Roxas attempting suicide (He blamed Demyx, Demyx blamed Larxene and Larxene blamed the squirrels), the five organization member were sitting around a campfire that Axel had made (Read: attempted to make until Zexion got bored and made it himself)

Demyx was pulling a few chords on his sitar (A/n: that's right? Right?) And the others were just watching the fire.

Demyx began murmuring something to himself (or his sitar, the others weren't quite sure)

Axel laughed at something Roxas had said.

"Hey Dem?" Said Zexion breaking the silence (?)

"Yeah?"

"Play something for us?"

"Uhmm.. Ok, I'm not very good though, I think I should warn you, but I'm getting better really uhmm.. which song should I play, that one! No this one.. uhmm.. how about this one.. no that ones no good either.. maybe I'm just not good.. oooh!"

Axel blinked.

Roxas twitched.

"It's not that hard to pick a song Demyx." Said Axel. "Got it memorized?"

"How about this one?" Said Zexion, picking up a hand-written page of notes.

"Oh, uhh.. ok, that's not very good.. I wrote it and all.. but ok and uhh.."

He cringed, looked over the notes, breathed in, shook all over and started playing..

The sound that came out of his mouth and from the Sitar was arguably the most mournful and bittersweet sound the three boys and Larxene had ever heard in their life.

Slight tears were shed, although they would be denied the next day and forever more.

The lyrics melted into the melody and they were all stunned into silence, too awe struck to do anything more. Who knew something so sad, so beautiful could come from this bright, plucky youth with the funny hair and the strange instrument. Finally, the song ended and everyone was suddenly stunned by the silence.

Demyx cocked his head in amusement. "So…?"

"…Oh god, I love you."

**----x;;**

So there's chapter one! Click the review button! You and I know you want to 

Edit: I changed the song, uhhmmm yeah. I still think it sucks, but eh.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Axel woke to the loud, arguing voices of Roxas and Demyx. He groaned and mentally banged his head into the wall. He was about to interrupt when Zexion got up. He stood next to the two boys, gave them his best death glare and said something to them. Axel didn't know what he said, but it'd definitely worked. He got up, and went to the bathroom to do the usual things you do in the bathroom in the morning.

When he had returned, Demyx and Roxas were having a food fight, using fruit loops and toast. Axel groaned out loud. He sat down next to Zexion and banged his head against the table.

"Amazing how Larxene manages to sleep through all this" Said Zexion into his cereal bowl.

"Trust her." Mumbled Axel.

The food fight ceased and Roxas noticed Axel sitting there. "Good morning Axel!"

"Good morning is a contradiction of terms. What's good about it?"

"Seeing me" Piped up Demyx.

"…."

"So what are we doing today Axel?" Asked Roxas dragging out the 'o' sound in doing.

"Well, I was thinking we could go fishing, but I'm not sure if I could stand being in a boat with you two.. I think I might try to drown myself.."

"Aww, don't do that Axel, you might become as emo as Zexy"

"…."

"Zexy isn't emo!" Counted Demyx, trying to defend Zexion.

"…. I'm right here you know…."

"Is too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"…No comment"

Axel sighed. At least the day couldn't get any worse. Right?

The rest of breakfast involved a lot of arguing on Demyx and Roxas' part, another two food fights and Axel falling asleep at the table. Ahh.. what a great start to the day.

**----x;;**

An hour later, yes an hour later -Larxene had woken up and spent 45 minutes in the bathroom- all five Organization members were out on the beach. Axel was inside the boat packing all the supplies and finding life jackets. Roxas, Demyx and Larxene were having a sand fight and Zexion was sitting in the sand reading. Again.

Axel finally finished packing the boat and everyone was rounded up onto the pier. Axel explained boat and water safety while Roxas and Demy made faces behind his back. Larxene yelled that she 'wouldn't get in that stupid boat if you paid her'. Since she did control lightning and all, she did have a pretty good reason, yet Axel wasn't complaining and he was fire. Eventually Zexion coaxed her onto the boat. He was getting tired of her arguing disturbing his reading. They all piled onto the boat (Which was actually made for four people, so Axel had to stand) and they drove off.

Demyx discovered his got seasick easily. Really easily, after five minutes, he'd chucked twice. Eventually, they stopped at a secluded spot and Axel tried to teach Roxas and Demyx how to cast a line. That wasn't going very well. Larxene, amazingly, was a natural at fishing, and while Axel was still describing to the other two how, she'd already caught 3 average sized fish.

So after hooking Roxas twice, Demyx nearly tipping the boat over in excitement and Axel wishing death on himself, all was calm (for now) on the little boat. Zexion had flat out refused to participate in any 'Childish' activities, and so was still reading his book.

By now, Larxene had caught 21 fish, Demyx had caught 2 star fish and Roxas had brought up several hunks of seaweed. Axel wasn't game enough to set himself up a rod, so he'd currently caught zilch.

20 minutes (And nine fish) later, Demyx had decided he was feeling too headachy to keep fishing and had moved next to Zexion. He was telling Zexion a tale of bravery and daring a tale of misery and heart break, that is, he was telling Zexion the story of Cinderella. Zexion was sleeping with his eyes open.

Demyx started poking Zexion. "Fish Zexy, Fish! It's Fun, you should try it, I mean really, please please please Zexy?"

Zexion went back to reading his book. Demyx pouted. "It's not fair! You listen to the book more then me!" Demyx yanked the book out of Zexion's hands and chucked it over board. Zexion leapt up and was about to follow his book, but Axel grabbed him just in time. "Don't be an idiot Zexion"

"HE KILLED MY BOOK DAMNIT! IT'S DROWNING! NOOOOOO!!!"

"It's your fault you know"

Zexion glared at Demyx. Demyx pouted and chose that moment to be sick again.

Larxene caught another fish.

Roxas had been quiet for a while now. He had managed to bring up 3 boots, a wheel, an empty 'Krispy Kremes' box, more seaweed and a dozen starfish.

Demyx was still begging Zexion to fish with him while eating Smarties, Larxene was catching more fish, Roxas was being quiet, all was good in Axel's world. He sat down, and stared at the sky. It was pretty clear, no clouds, just clear blue. His mind wandered. His eyes started to droop. He was about to drop off to sleep.

He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by yells and shouts. He jumped up and peered over the edge. What the hell was that?

Larxene was skillfully pulling and reeling, while the giant thing on the end of the line struggled.

"It's a stingray?" Roxas gapped.

Axel nodded. It was a huge one too, it'd be bigger then their tiny boat he guessed.

Larxene struggled with it. Half an hour later, she was still tugging. These things never get tired.

Demyx was getting bored and was poking Zexion again. Roxas was still attempting to catch fish, but Larxene's stingray was scaring them away. Axel was trying to find differences between the stingray and Larxene. They were both stubborn, ugly, had funny antenna things.. yeah. Wait, he didn't think that. Nope, never.

Suddenly, the stingray made a huge lurch and the boat started rocking dangerously.

"Don't you have something I can knock it out with?" Asked Larxene, quickly.

"Yeah this." Zexion chucked Larxene Demyx's sitar.

"Hey! You can't use that!"

"..Well you shouldn't have brought it on the boat in the first place."

Demyx threw up again and Larxene bonked the Stingray on the head with the sitar.

The sitar broke alright, but the stingray was still in one piece. The sitar hadn't done anything.

"WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE!" Shouted Demyx running in circles.

"I've almost got it we just need to- WAHH!" The stingray took a mighty leap and the boat tipped over, cause it's inhabitants to hit the water. While they were all flailing around, the stingray made its leave.

Roxas shouted something about drowning.

Axel wondered If anyone would miss him if he drowned himself, or maybe just Demyx and Roxas.

"Oh god! It's my book!"

**----x;;**

They managed to make it back onshore, with 13 of Larxene's fish, which Axel had managed to cook without burning. With Zexion's help of course. Zexion still wasn't talking to Demyx, much to the water-users dismay.

And Roxas was sitting in the tree, hiding from Larxene who had threatened to get him for something or other.

Axel found it slightly reassuring that there was only two more days in the company of these people. And then he could go back to doing kamikaze missions for the superior. Okay, maybe that wasn't so good. What with the dying and the possibility of being beheaded, not so good.

Although, Roxas had made friends with some people on the beach, and they had been invited the following night for some club-party-thing at their mansion-thing. Trust Roxas. But at least he wouldn't be forced to entertain the three brats. Speaking of which..

"Axel! Roxas is being mean again!"

Maybe kamikaze missions weren't such a bad idea after all.

**----x;;**

_Oo sorry for the late (?) update. I forgots about this story.. bah. I edited (sorta) the first chapter.. erk. One or two more chapters.. that's about all. Yup.._

_-xFearxOfxDeathx _x3


End file.
